The haunting dream
by nwfan13
Summary: Ciel has another nightmare but was this a normal nightmare?


Do not Own Kuroshitsuji.

Haven't finish one in a while. It might be a little fast-paced and rushed. But here's my Halloween story. ^_^

* * *

><p>Cold.<p>

Dark.

Silent.

The night was still. The sound of his breath was heard, panting, breathing hard from all the running but they boy could not afford to stop right now; not when it was chasing him. When the noise behind him became slightly fainter, he paused for just a split second, the boy tried to catch his breath, taking that instant to see if there was anything that could save him. There wasn't any. Instantly he picked up speed once again, running as far as his legs could take him.

Crunching of the autumn leaves was sharply heard closely behind him, growing louder as it got nearer. Chills ran down his spine, both from the cold and the thought of being caught by that thing. But there was no escape. In just an instant, a hand long thin arm ripped from its body latching onto the leg of the young boy, tripping him in the process.

He landed with a loud thump, but he did not still as he tried to kick the limb hearing cracking of bones being broken from each kick but the thing did not remove itself. The boy tried to catch another breath, trying to scream for help as he did earlier but his voice did not come out. From the shadows, he could see the rest of the creature creep forward at an agonising slow pace or was it just his thoughts just slowing everything down catching every detail of the event that is slowly being unfold. Whichever it was, it did not matter.

It was so close now. Just meters away. And then….it attacked.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh!" The scream echoed, around the room.<p>

Immediately, the tall slender figure came in through the door as if he was already standing outside this whole time. The room lit dimly from the candles that the butler brought with him casting shadows on the walls.

"Young Master, is there something wrong?" There was no concern in his voice; it had always been that way. After all, he is a demon.

Ciel calmed himself down trying to not to make a fool of himself even more, especially in front of his butler.

"It's nothing," he said trying to stable his voice but he could have sworn even without looking at the demon that he had that smile of him yet again. This just made the boy more annoyed, forgetting of his distressing dream.

"Did you perhaps….had a nightmare?" It was just a simple question but there was something about the way he said it that irritated the boy so much. "I did warn you, My Lord, that having too much sweet can encourage-"

"I did NOT have a nightmare! Now leave, THAT'S an order!" The boy interrupted abruptly.

"Yes My Lord." Slowly the shadows began to move along from its owner, nearing the door. "Well then, goodnight, My Lord." He said, with almost what seems to be amusement in his tone as he opened the door, closing it with a click, leaving the young Earl in darkness with only the moonlight peaking through the gap through the curtains and in a state of annoyance. How dare a lowly butler speak like that to him! He sigh, he need to make him pay tomorrow; but the comment he made him think back to earlier and his eyebrow creased.

Ciel reached over for another orange wrap sugary treat for the probably three hundredth time that day. Sebastian stood behind him, watching as the boy unwrap it and popping it into his moth before speaking again to the middle-aged man across the table. They had only been in the meeting for half hour but the amount of sugar this boy had eaten was unbelievable.

Later that evening, Sebastian came into the office carrying with him his master's afternoon tea.

Ciel stared at the tea set for a moment before looking at his butler with stern eyes.

"And where is my snack?" Ciel asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Young Master, you have been eating far too many sweet today and -"

"Do not tell me what I can or cannot eat, now bring me my snack." Ciel said nonchalantly.

"If you wish, My Lord" His butler replied in his usual facade though the boy was slowly wearing away his patient.

Sebastian returned moments later with a crème Brule for his spoilt, err, young master.

He watched as Ciel placed a spoon full in his mouth, suddenly his lip curled into a slight smile, though it was anything but a innocent one before he spoke. "Be careful, My Lord, eating too much sweet may…lead to nightmares."

"That's a lie."

"My Lord, I do not lie."

* * *

><p>The Earl stared blankly, there was no way he would let his butler know that he was right. But there was something that was bothering him, about the way his butler had responded.<p>

Deciding not to dwell on it for long, he made himself comfy, turning to the other side but as he turns, he felt a slight throb around his legs. His eyebrows creased as he slowly sat up pulling the covers back, twisting his leg into the only light into the room.

It must have been the shadows. It must have been. But what he saw made a chill ran down his spine as he looked away from the light bruise around his leg as if something had been latched on. Pulling the covers back over him, he quickly lay himself back down and tried to return to slumber even though he was now fully wide awake.

Behind the door a sinister smile is seen on a certain butler's face as he walked himself away.


End file.
